


Balance, Pine tree, and bill cipher

by Light_Cipher



Series: A life with a lot of weird people [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ASTER YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE, F/F, sorry needed to say that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Cipher/pseuds/Light_Cipher
Summary: A balance by the name Light Cipher comes to gravity falls with her friends Mabel and Dipper Pines. Only to find out that dipper is in love with her brother Bill Cipher.





	1. Gravity Falls

Light's pov

I looked out the window and saw the forest of Gravity Falls and started to get excited. To day I was going to Dipper and Mabel. I smiled and got ready to get off the bus. As soon as her stop was called she ran off the bus and looked around for Mabel and dipper. Soon she found them with their grunkles and another person. I smiled and walked over to them. Once all five of them notice me Mabel ran up to me and hugged me. Dipper did the same my white and blue hair started to get messed up but I didn't care I was just happy to have my friends around again. I let go of them and glanced at the man. "Light?" Mabel's voice echoed in my ears and then i started to get dizzy and then i blacked out.

30 minutes later

I came to thirty minutes later and found Dipper sitting next to the bed I was in. I sat up quickly and insistently regretted it because all my scares started to hurt all at once. I yelped in pain. 

Dipper's pov

My head shot up when I heard Light's yelp of pain. Alcor ran over to us and lade Light back down. She was shaking from the pain. Having all those scars must hurt a lot. But what scared me the most was that she almost recognized Bill. But Bill nearly killed her 10 times and mercurially she survived. But it still gave her pain, and I'm worried how she'll reacted when she finds out that the man she saw was the brother that tried to kill her. I looked at Light and saw that some of her left eye was not covered. I had always wondered why she covered her eye. I pulled her hair away from her eye only to see it cut. 'Bill didn't do this but someone else did but who?' I thought to myself. As I finish thinking Bill came in to check up on his sister. "Pine tree...... Are you OK?" Bill asked. I nodded and said, " I'm fine..... I'm just worried how Light would react when she finds out who you are....." Then as I finished talking I look at Light who is awake and sitting up staring at me.

The she yelped, "Bill?!"

A/N: Heya everyone Light here with Bill, Alcor, and Dipper

Dipper: Hi

Alcor: Hello

Light: I just wanted to say thank you for all the reads in my other two books and that in this story Bill is Dipper's Demonic Guardian and his lover while Alcor is both my dad and demonic guardian and also me and Bill are from one set of triplets which include Will who is going to show up later in the story.

Will: yup.....

Light: so yea..

Bill: *Pours a bucket of ice water on Light* NO REGRETS!!! *runs away*

Light: BILL IM SO GONNA KILL YOU *Chases Bill*

Dipper, Alcor, Will: see you Later, BYE!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Explaining everything

Bill's pov

Light started to hyperventilate and cry. Alcor went into necklace form to help calm her down after a good three minutes she started to calm down. Once Light calmed down she yelled, "DIPPER WHAT THE HELL, WHY IS MY BROTHER HERE!?!?" Pine Tree looked away and said, "He's my demonic guardian...... Tad......... is here as well....... He's Mabel's guardian..." Light eyes widen and tears fell down her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" She said. Pine Tree looked at her and said, "I didn't trust you...... I thought you would attack him and...." Light cuts Pine Tree of by saying, "So you don't trust me..... You must hate me too, you probably think I'm a freak of nature too, and that I should just die...." My eyes widen at what she said. "Light, I-" Pine Tree went to hug Light but she pushed him away from her and Light ran out the room. I ran after Light. "Light wait!" Light stopped and turned around to look at me. Her eye that was covered had a lot of tear in it and she was shaking a lot. " Light I'm sorry for what Pine Tree said back there............. But he dose trust you a lot really........ It's just........" I said, Light stared at me with a lot of hate in her eye. "Just what!!! Are YOU of all people going to explain WHY you tried to kill me!! OR are you going to just hurt me AGAIN!!!" Light yelled with more tears coming from her eye. I walked up to her and hugged her. I said, " I'm so sorry for what i did to you." I felt Light Flinched then she started to sob and then she hugged me back. "Light, I know I haven't been there for you and had hurt you but i love you as a brother should and I don't want you to say bad stuff about your self ever again ok" I said. Light pulled away and looked me in the eye and nodded. Then she smiled and said, "You do realize that Will is going to be mad at me if I don't video chat him to me, Right?" With that she walked back to her room to grab her computer. I walked down stairs and grabbed Tad and Mabel dragged them to Light's room for the summer. I let go of Mabel and Tad and walked over to Light who was chatting with someone who looked like Pine tree. "Oh my God Tyrone let me talk to my brother PLEASE!!!" Light half yelled with frustration. Then I realized something.............

 

 

 

 

 

 

Light was talking to Will's tormentor

 

 

Light: OMG I WROTE 443 WORDS IN ONE DAY!!!!!!

Bill: Light calm down

Light: BYE GUYS IM GOING TO EAT 4 THINGS OF SMILE DIP SEE YA!!!!

Bill: LIGHT NO!!!

Light: LIGHT YES

P.S. also that was just for the story itself the real word count is 487 words total.


End file.
